


Enjoy the View

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: What is there to do sometimes but simply enjoy the view?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Enjoy the View

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2021 and it's self indulgent trash, so I hope y'all enjoy it. Inspired by a bunch of us rambling on the usukus discord server.
> 
> I recently moved to another state and I've been a lot slower and sleepier since my run in with the virus(tm) last year, so bear with me. I'll get back into the swing of writing soon enough I hope.

"Why in God's name did you bring me to Alaska of all states? I thought this was going to be a vacation!"

The grumpy muttering of a seemingly peeved off Englishman could be heard on the docks as their boat came ashore on the Alaskan coast. It was summer, so the weather wasn't entirely disagreeable, but that wasn't the point. Green eyes scanned the horizon, before lips parted in a huff. Arthur Kirkland was not overly impressed, even if the land was lovely.

"Francis, why are we here? Normally you would drag me off to some supposedly famous wine production land, but I highly doubt this frozen waste could even grow a single grape." Arthur seethed through his teeth.

A haughty laugh that was so undeniably French only made Arthur's head begin to ache, how wonderful. Francis Bonnefoy was carrying his own bags, his long hair that likely needed a trim up in a fashionably loose ponytail. His designer sunglasses hid dark blue eyes and settled on his nose, which Arthur was highly tempted to break with his own fist.

"Mon ami, you are much too judgemental for your own good. There is plenty to enjoy here! The views are to die for, believe me. We both need to relax before the rush of the holiday seasons swoops in."

Arthur glared as intensely as he could, large untrimmed eyebrows a sight to behold, but Francis remained unfazed. He was used to these looks from his long time designer rival turned friend. Observing Arthur's choice in clothes, Francis knew his friend looked far from the creative fashion genius he really was, especially wearing what he was now. Simple black jeans with an old band tee, topped off with a leather jacket. Still a punk at heart it seemed, even without the green dye that used to cover his sandy blond mop of hair. With a dramatic sigh, Francis placed a hand over his heart.

"You wound me. I would not have chosen this place if there were not something to keep our attention." Shooing his friend through the doors, Francis smirked to himself. "Now come, we are staying in a lovely little town close by. Charming, and they actually do make a local honeyberry wine that I am eager to taste."

Arthur could only roll his eyes at his friend's antics, but snagged his luggage and followed along anyways. They were here already, and he was never one to turn down a local brew of any kind. Maybe they had something stronger than wine to help him tolerate Francis' company for longer than a few hours. Not likely, but any alcohol amount would go far for that worthy cause.

Upon arriving at their, admittedly adorable, rented cottage, Arthur decided he wanted to look out over more of the town. Francis prattled on about local markets and a small restaurant that used all fresh fish and such. Deciding it sounded pleasant enough, they agreed to have lunch there together.

"So are you going to tell me why you really chose this location, frog?" Arthur sipped at a glass of wine, chosen by Francis.

It wasn't half bad.

Nursing his own glass, Francis eyed his companion before those eyes drifted across the street, smirk overtaking his features.

"The views, as I said."

Arthur followed his gaze, noticing there was a farmer's market set up across the way. That wasn't what kept his attention, however. What clearly had Francis's attentions was a young man standing at a little booth with bottles of wine, jars of jam, and other such fruit based wares. He had longer wheat blond hair, and was exactly his friend's type, at least in looks alone.

"You dragged me to Alaska so you could stare at one man?"

It was hardly a surprise. Francis had taken him on trips for far more inane reasons before. Like how he simply had to try that cheese made only in the middle of the bloody French Alps.

Francis was staring off into space as he oogled this mystery man, making Arthur scoff over his wine glass.

"How did you meet this one, hm? Bar? Designer Soirees? Airport bathroom?" He sneered on that last one.

That was how he and Francis had met, after all. Back during one particularly busy fashion month, in which Arthur had gotten smashed with Francis in both senses of the word. Here he thought he would never see that ass again, when they just so happened to be lined up one after the other for runway shows in an 'up and coming' designer showcase. It was love at first fist fight. Platonically, mind you.

Ignoring his jeering, Francis merely smirked, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he answered. "Incorrect on all accounts, I'm afraid. I recently tried my hand at online dating, you see, and this beautiful young man happened to match well with my interests."

"So you're stalking him from a restaurant outside his market stall? Charming as ever, I see."

Oh that got a rise out of Francis, and Arthur reveled in his sputtering response.

"I did in fact tell him I was coming! I simply neglected to give an exact date..."

That had Arthur snickering under his breath, smirk on his lips as he regarded his friend. This was unlike Francis. Normally he would have been over there and all over the current object of his affections. Oh dear Gods, was he actually serious for once?

"Don't tell me you're nervous, frog. I've seen you take on prospects much more intimidating-"

"I do not wish to mess this up." Francis looked pleadingly at his friend, which had Arthur cease his teasing. "Please, I will need your help. I do not even know what to say to him!"

At a loss for how to respond, Arthur cast his gaze back to the lad in question. He was speaking with another man now, and-

Oh.

Oh no.

He's hot.

"Bloody Hells..." Arthur muttered as he looked the young man up and down. Tall, slightly tanned, beautiful honey colored hair, and definitely muscular beneath that flannel, if his exposed arms were anything to go by. And that ass. Now that was an ass Arthur wouldn't mind getting a h-

"You're drooling, Arthur."

The smirk could be heard in Francis's tone, which only served to aggravate Arthur further as he cleared his throat.

"Shut it, frog. I am simply...-" He paused, licking his lips a moment. "-enjoying the view. Did you not say that is what we are here for?"

Arthur straightened up in his chair, but his eyes remained on the young man from before, specifically his ass.

"Remind me to thank you later for this outing. Seems there is something to do out here after all."

Or someone.

By chance, the young man happened to catch Arthur staring, eyes blue as the sky captivating Arthur's own earthy green. There was a look of confusion on that beautifully sculpted face before a slow and easy smirk slid into place. It seems that the man Francis had been watching noticed as well, because he had to double take before he put the object of Arthur's attentions behind the counter, running across the street as safely as he could.

Out of breath and hair tousled, pale blue, almost violet eyes stared right at Francis as if he were a ghost.

"It really is you-"

Francis was stunned, but put on his most charming smile after a moment. Seems he wouldn't need Arthur's help after all.

"Mon Matthieu-"

And that was Arthur's cue to leave, as he left the lovestruck saps to themselves. The man he'd been eyeing before was watching curiously, but had to turn his attention to a customer for a time. Arthur decided he would need some company, seeing as his friend and or family was now... occupied.

"-have a nice day, Miss!"

Gods, that voice. That subtle accent that was almost a mix of American and Canadian. What would it sound like beneath the sheets-

Arthur shook that thought away. He had to be a gentleman about this. Instead of pursuing his dangerous line of thought, he decided to look through the wares these two were selling. Mainly fruit based products, though he did spy a few jars of pickled vegetables. One particular product caught his attention.

"Honeyberry mead?" Arthur spoke aloud, eyes catching those beautiful blues once again. "Color me intrigued. Would you happen to allow samples?"

Oh, he was smiling, and good gods were his teeth white. Americans and their bleached teeth, honestly. Arthur could already feel them on his skin-

Stop. Now.

Said American was leaning forward on the counter, a twinkle in his eye. "For a cutie like you? Anythin."

Oh.

Well that changed things. Arthur put on his most charming smile, making sure to brush his fingers over the lad's hand as he took the small tasting cup. The pink of his cheeks was worth it.

"Delightfully flavored. I simply must have more." Arthur spoke after he tried the drink. It really was very good, but oh, he was after something much sweeter. "Do you have anything else that might satisfy my thirst?"

Eyebrows raised for a moment, and cheeks were definitely flushed between the two of them, but the response he got was all Arthur could have hoped for.

"I can take ya back to the farm and show you everything I've got in stock." He winked. "Name's Alfred, by the way."

"Arthur." He took Alfred's hand in his own. "It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alfred."

The hungry look in Alfred's eyes sent a shiver straight down Arthur's spine. Oh yes, this vacation was shaping up to be quite interesting indeed.

"Hopefully the views on your farm are just as pleasing as the ones here in town."

"Oh you'll be seein stars for sure."


End file.
